


a place just for us

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Nearly fucking broke my foot under the washer.”“Wow,” Hoosier drawled, lips brushing over the tip of Leckie's chin. “What happened to my big, strong man?”
Relationships: Robert Leckie/Bill "Hoosier" Smith
Kudos: 10





	a place just for us

Hoosier pushed the door shut, head leant against the wood as he twisted the lock. The resounding _click_ echoed down the hallway. It was quiet. At last.

_“Fuck!”_

Scratch that.

“You okay, Lucky?” Hoosier shouted towards the pained voice of his boyfriend coming from the kitchen. He turned around, back against the door as he took in the mess of the hallway – boxes and stray pieces of furniture cluttering the limited floor space.

None of that mattered right now though because they could sort all of that out later. This was their apartment, they could do whatever they wanted.

A smile crept it’s way along his face. _Their_ apartment.

“Splendid.” Leckie grumbled, stepping out of the kitchen and wiping his arm over his forehead. There was a splatter of dirt on his jaw, his curls sticking out at different angles after he ran his hand through them.

Hoosier stepped carefully around the boxes, taking Leckie’s face into his hands and sweeping his thumbs over his cheeks. “What’d you do?”

“Nearly fucking broke my foot under the washer.”

“Wow,” Hoosier drawled, lips brushing over the tip of Leckie's chin. “What happened to my big, strong man?”

Leckie glared down at him, eyes flicking between his eyes and his mouth. Hoosier welcomed the anticipation he felt build up inside his chest, tongue running over his lower lip as he went to step back. Leckie stopped him. One arm wrapped tight around his waist and tugged him flush against his body, the other moving to grab at the nape of his neck and tilt his face upwards.

“I’ll show _you_ big and strong.”

Before Hoosier could open his mouth again, he was hauled into the air as lips smashed against his. He muffled a curse or two into the kiss, fast to reciprocate as he wrapped his legs around Leckie's waist and clung to him.

There was nothing sweet or gentle about this kiss. It was a kiss of possession, of claiming, of desire and passion and nothing but take, take, take. They fell into one another, all teeth and tongues, fire and ice, bruises and bites, with “god, I love you" moaned harshly between breaths.

Leckie stumbled, holding Hoosier's weight as he tried to walk them down the hallway in the direction of what he hoped was the bedroom. Hoosier was shoved roughly against the wall as Leckie found his footing again and he groaned into the kiss.

The _shatter_ that followed ripped them both apart.

Hoosier turned his head to glance down at the stack of boxes beside them. The box that had been balancing on the top was now knocked down to the floor. He laughed, dropping his head onto Leckie's shoulder.

“I guess we need more plates.”

Leckie shrugged, trailing wet kisses down Hoosier's jaw. “Never liked those damn things anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
